White Orchids
by C. Ciel
Summary: The white orchids symbolised the beginning of her new life.
1. Chapter One

The world around her was bursting with life. People passed by her, running up and down in the grand room. Coming back to her senses slowly, she felt the brush of hands against her long dress and on her head.

"I think you are ready, lady Evelyne". The tailor said, stepping back with her helpers to admire their work. The words caused her to open her eyes slowly as she fully came back to reality.

Unrushed, she turned towards the mirror to look at herself. Blue-violet eyes met with her reflection, gazing blankly at the girl in front of her. Despite her blank expression, she looked very pretty. Her long brown hair stopped before her waist in an elegant braid, styled with tiny red flowers. Soon, they would bring her veil too.

The dress was fantastic as well. The greatest tailor of Elympios had taken care of it, making sure to make it as stunning and unforgettable as possible. Small gems, each one sown carefully on the white fabric, decorated the top part. The arms were made by lace, imported from Rieze Maxia. Apart from that, her skirt expanded from her waist and stretched around her, ending in the same delicate lace as well. The cathedral of it wasn't too long, since the veil would make up for it.

Receiving help from the tailors, Evelyne walked down the step of the stool she had been kept in for so long. Her feet were already killing her and felt painful in the white high heels. Thankfully, she sat down quickly and got a moment's rest. The tailors soon left, leaving her alone for a bit to prepare the veil.

She could hear noise outside but it did not bother her. Everyone was rushing to add the last finishing touches and make sure that everything was alright. Today was such an important day after all, they had been preparing an entire year for it.

She, Lady Evelyne Lynd, would be wed today to the ruler of Rieze Maxia ; King Gaius.

Evelyne seemed almost unbiased, as she kept a blank face most of the time today. Inside, however, she was shaking with fear. She knew she had agreed to this and that it was the best thing she could do in these conditions she had been brought in but nevertheless, despite knowing the results of her actions she wasn't pleased in the least.

She was too young to marry and to a king, nevertheless.

But it had to be done. She had to help them.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she gazed at the bouquet of white orchids, awaiting in a vase nearby.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alarmed, she quickly brushed the teardrops that had fallen on her flushed cheeks.

"Come in".

His Majesty, King Gaius, appeared to her surprise. He was dressed in a black armour with red details. Something traditional, no doubt. After all, one of the purposes of this wedding was to show the union of two different people, from two different parts of the world which were supposed to be enemies.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding". She joked, smoothing the fabric of her skirt awkwardly. Gaius didn't laugh with her silly joke, he merely smiled momentarily. The expression faded from his face soon though.

"Rowen wanted to know how you were holding up" he said with that harsh tone of his. Truth to be told though ; he also wanted to know how she was doing. It was after all a very big event today, the entire world would be watching them. Even _he_ was a tad intimated by this fact.

"I am doing quite alright" Evelyne stated and looked around her timidly.

Gaius nodded, although she didn't look at him. She looked a little shaken now, something he wasn't used to as she was frequently quite a stoic person.

"Are you having second thoughts? It's too late to go back now, you know" he told her. She should know this after all, he and Rowen had warned her several times now. It would simply be too foolish, idiotic even to back down now, just before the marriage took place.

"I know" she said softly, looking at him this time. Her blue violet eyes burned into his for a moment. "I'm well aware of our... Arrangement. I won't ruin anything, you needn't worry".

"Very well then" he nodded. "I must be going now. They'll be seeking me". He turned his back to her, already heading towards the doors again. For a moment he stopped.

"Evelyne?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Thank you".

-White Orchids-

Evelyne realised, although she kind of expected it, that her parents hadn't come to see her. In fact, all day she had been all alone, preparing with all the maids and tailors. It had been really tough and she would have needed her mother at least to help with the situation. Alas, she hadn't come to her aid. It was alright in a way for she knew that her mum wouldn't be here to save her anymore, as she frequently did when she was a small girl. Now, she would have to face her troubles by herself, grow up at last.

Her gaze fell again to the pure white orchids in her hands. Such beautiful flowers, her one wish had been full filed at least. When she was young and dreamt of her wedding, as many girls did, she always imagined having orchids for her bouquet. Not necessarily white but these still would do just fine.

The final touch of her ensemble, the veil had finally been placed on her head. The tailor looked back and stared at her finished work with pride.

"I think it's time, milady. Are you ready?" she questioned, still awe-ing at the finished product. She had been working for hours, months on it and it was everything she had ever dreamed of designing and more. By tomorrow, everyone would be commenting on the Lady's appearance and her name would be plastered everywhere.

Evelyne helped the woman for her help and exited the room as the maids took care of her long, elegant veil.

Soon, she was lead out of the townhouse she had been residing in for the last two months and bid it goodbye. Kanbalar's harsh cold didn't bother her in the slightest, thanks to the fur coat that had been thrown on her shoulders. When she was to disembark from her carriage however, she would have to be rid of it.

The carriage started as soon as she was in, the driver hitting the horses with his riding Corp. Silently, Evelyne looked out the window and watched as the house grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely from her view. This was it, she realised, the end of her freedom.

The carriage arrived to the city in the blink of an eye. The people outside started cheering at its sight, chanting her name over and over. Evelyne pretended to not hear their voices and tried to calm her beating heart. This was not the time to get nervous. Not now. Despite her wishes, the crowd followed behind them, gathering outside of the palace's gates.

The door opened quickly and she was helped out from the carriage.

The crowd went crazy. Their voices tangled, becoming a ball of noise. She couldn't tell the compliments and insults apart from each other and for that she was glad. She did not want to break down in front of thousands of people and be humiliated after all.

Several pictures of her going up the stairs Palace while two ladies held her veil were taken at the speed of lightning and followed her until she was inside. The hall leading to the throne room was empty now, aside from the few guards placed there to assist if needed.

She was surprised to see her father at the double doors, awaiting for her. Upon seeing her, his eyes filled with tears.

"My beautiful baby girl..." he whispered, awed by her sight. She was truly beautiful today although she didn't feel like it at all. She didn't comment on what he had said. Wordlessly, she laced her arm in his as he wiped his tears.

"Shall we, dear?"

As the door opened, Evelyne's new life was about to begin.

 **This was just a silly idea I got while playing ToX2 today. I hope you liked it! More Gaius in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter Two

_"The Lynd family name was the last one which had survived throughout the ages, almost unharmed. In the past, the Lynds were relatives of the King of Elympios._ _When the Great War broke out, the King was no more. The people united and decided to not let the monarchy rule them any longer. The Lynds did not oppose to this unlike other households who were dying for an opportunity to become Kings and Queens. Unlike them, they already had made a pretty penny from the toy and candy factories they had invested in and couldn't care less about ruling Elympios. Because of this, the Lynd name survived through the ages._ _Despite so many years passing, no one stopped calling the heads of the household Lord and Lady Lynd. They were quite possibly the last royalty of Elympios, that is how they were known in historic texts "._

 _Evelyne sighed deeply and closed the tiny journal her father had insisted she'd read all the time when she was young. With little care, she shoved the thing in the bookshelf and left the library quietly, streching her arms. She had been studying for so long after_ all.

S _hoving her hands in her pants' pockets she headed for her room, gently nodding her head or smiling at the maids that passed by her. She knew them and their daughters, which had later come to work for them, since she was a child, therefore she viewed them more as close relatives rather than staff._

 _Seeing a window open, she rushed to it. The wind was blowing violently today and the curtains were flowing back and forth, covering the hallway. Her hair was whipped back from the force as she tried to close the window. With a little more muscle power than she thought it would need she managed to close them in the end._

 _She took a look outside, for a moment. The sky was gorgeous this time of the day, with all its reds and oranges and yellows. The sea had been dyed in the colors of the sun too. With mania the ocean waves hit the rocks, leaving a trail of foam behind them which disappeared shortly after._ _She sighed deeply at the sight. She longed to go outside! Explore the world outside of her window, see forests and beaches and cities all across the world._ _Evelyne could not fulfil that wish however. Her older brother, lucky as he was, had the chance to take a hold of his dreams and join the diplomatic force. While she, on the other hand had been left to take care of her father's business. It was her duty as she was the only daughter left._ _Her dreams would have to come at a stop, for now. Maybe one day, she could expand their business' to Rieze Maxia and travel there as well!_

 _Unless... Her father deemed her as unworthy of handling his companies and forced her to be wed_ _to someone who could._

 _"Lady Evelyne !" the familiar voice snapped her from her train of thought. She turned slowly to see one of their cook's daughter, Cynthia running towards her. She was adorable with her orange summer dress and her pigtails._

 _"Slow down a bit, would you? What's going on?" she questioned, smiling at the young girl. Everyone liked her for she brought some fun and light into this, at times, dreadful place._

 _"Some men in suits are asking for you downstairs. Lady Lynd asked me to call you!" Cynthia said once she caught her breath. Evelyne frowned deeply, what could she possibly have been summoned for?_

 _"Alright... Let's go, shall we?"_

 _Suddenly, a feeling she could only describe as anxiety settled into her stomach._

 _-White Orchids-_

"It's time to wake up milady" her personal maid announced, pushing the curtains aside. Evelyne awoke immediately, although she wasn't exactly known for being a light sleeper. Maybe it was because she had trouble sleeping last night. The wedding celebrations were going on until late at night and she had always been accustomed to sleeping early. She expected to sleep without even blinking twice once she got into bed since she had been wide awake since early in the morning to get prepared for the marriage. However that wasn't the case.

"His Majesty and sir IIbert are expecting you" the maid continued and brought a cart out full of breakfast without missing a beat. She helped her into her robe and served her morning tea. Afterwards , Evelyne checked the newspapers left under the first tray.

Her wedding to King Gaius was on every front page. The journalists commented on either the political meaning of their wedding and how it would affect the two region's relations. Apart from this, of course, there were gossip columns as well, discussing her dress and critising the private reception that took place later on. She scoffed at the ridiculous comments about how better her wedding gown could have been or improvements that could have been made on Gaius' appearance. Didn't these people have anything better to do with their lives?

 _"The bride did not seem to be particularly happy to be by the King's side. You could almost say that she was obligated to do this!"_

 _"Both the groom and bride were looking quite grim during the wedding. Perhaps a domestic went between them before the marriage? Will this relationship survive?"_

 _"Lady Evelyne Vesper Lynd looked quite anxious during the wedding. If she's this nervous then, how can she handle her duties as Queen later on? "_

Evelyne scoffed at these comments. Although they did annoy her, she could not help but feel a little offended by some of them. She and Gaius were not a couple, obviously, this marriage was done for politics mostly. But this wasn't anyone's business! Wasn't a marriage supposed to be a ceremony that included the two people getting _married?_

She then remembered that they were a royal couple and of course everyone would care. Sighing deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down. Gossip columns could write whatever they wanted, _even though it was mostly true._

She got dressed up quickly with her maid's aid despite asking her not to. Evelyne could perfectly dress up by herself. She wasn't completely useless although she _had_ been treated as a lady her whole entire life.

Getting out from her Chambers, the maid escorted her through the Palace and led her straight to Gaius' office. She hadn't really taken the time to explore the castle as she hadn't been here before. Hopefully someone would give her a tour soon so she could navigate herself in this place with ease. It was so huge, that she'd definitely get lost in it if she were to explore on her own.

Gaius' office was a large, circular room. All the walls were covered with mahogany bookshelves, all of them filled completely. As she expected, everything seemed well organised. No chaos ruled inside of here, unlike her office back home. The marble floor was covered by a rich red carpet which seemed ridiculously soft. What's more is that there was a fire place with two armchairs in front of it and close to the windows Gaius' desk was placed. Again, the books and files on it were in perfect order, leaving room for the King to work in peace and grab whatever he needed if necessary.

"Good morning your Majesty" Rowen greeted, bowing his head slightly. Evelyne couldn't help but cringe slightly at the title but did not comment on it. Rowen was standing over Gaius' who seemed focused on a file. He only grunted to acknowledge her presence.

"Good morning" she replied, standing awkwardly in front of them. Her clasped hands felt a little sweaty all of the sudden. Rowen smiled softly at her and waved for her to sit down.

"Have you seen the papers yet?" he asked first and foremost.

"Yes" she nodded, trying not to comment on how dreadful they were.

"Some people are suspicious still but do not let that worry you. It will quite possibly fade over time. We'll have you make a public appearance or two in the future so you both needn't worry that much".

Evelyne fought the urge to roll her eyes to the ceiling for she wasn't the _least_ worried and she could not care any less. The marriage _was_ indeed fake after all.

"Until then however, Lady Evelyne, you need to be taught a few things. Like proper etiquette, you _are_ a Queen now after all..." he seemed to be deep in thought for a bit before he continued. "I'd also like for you to have some lessons on history and diplomacy, these will be very much needed in the future". Evelyne merely nodded at that, she had been kind of expecting it.

"You will also be trained in combat, since I'm aware you haven't ever fought in your life, have you?"

"It wasn't needed. I mean, no one really wanted to harm us" she tried to look at Gaius, silently pleading for help but he didn't even look at her. He seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts. It almost felt like he wasn't really in the room.

"I see. This will change however. There wi be people who'd go against you. Of course, you will have security by your side but in case of an emergency it would be beneficial for you to learn how to defend yourself".

"I...understand" she said reluctantly. Such things weren't ever needed in her world. The fact that someone would want to harm her seemed a tad far fetched to her. She didn't plan on hurting anybody nor had she attempted to do so before in her life.

"Then I would like for us to start quickly, even now".

 _Now?_

 **Hello, hello! How do you do?**

 **I was very happy to see some reviews on the previous chapter, I didn't expect it at all! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Things will start picking up on the next one and Gaius will get more screen time too :D**


End file.
